1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to imaging processing technology, particularly to an apparatus and method of low angle interpolation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of converting interlaced video signals into progressive video signals is called deinterlacing. There are various deinterlacing techniques, including intra-field deinterlacing, inter-field deinterlacing, motion adaptive deinterlacing, motion compensated deinterlacing and so forth. The low angle interpolation method, one of intra-field deinterlacing methods, is utilized to detect edges, find edge directions or edge angles and thereby perform interpolation along the edge directions.
Thus, a need exists for a new method and apparatus for correctly detecting edges and obtaining the correct edge directions in order to minimize the jaggies and frequency alias effectively.